


Journey of The Dead

by Metalocelot98



Series: Zombie Interactive Story [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Mild Language, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalocelot98/pseuds/Metalocelot98
Summary: One day after coming home from school you have movie night with some friends and end it with a sleep over only to wake up the next day in the middle of the zombie apocalypse. What do you do? Where do you go? This is your story.





	1. Intro

Arlen Texas Wednesday After School...

You walk out to your bike as you ride it home. Only 2 days left until summer vacation. Your parents were out of town at the moment and you decided to invite a few friends over to watch movies and play video games.

20 Minutes Later your house...

You walked into the living room having set up the DVD player with the movie Dawn of the Dead in ready to play. You already had sweet and salty popcorn ready for everyone and you also had several different sodas in case anyone was thirsty. You heard a knock at the door as you opened it revealing your nerdy BFF Simon, his older jock brother Jason, their cheerleader sister Danny, the wannabe punk of the group Amy, and finally your crush Cathy.

Jason: "Alright movie night"

You: Of course hope none of you have eaten yet"

Amy: "Why"

Danny: "Oh God don't tell me it's another slasher film"

You: "Nope"

Simon: "Ghost movie"

You: "Try again"

Cathy: "Monster movie"

You: "Half right"

Jason: "what is it then"

You: "Zombies"


	2. Branch of Fate 1 Escape Plan

Arlen Texas Your House Thursday Morning...

You woke up and noticed your friends still here. You sighed going to make breakfast. You were getting things ready when suddenly you jumped as you heard screams and the sound of a shootout going on outside. Jason and Simon both practically jumped off the couch awake. The sounds didn't stop as finally everyone was awake when an explosion sounded off nearby.

Jason: "What the actual fuck was that that"

Simon: "Jesus it sounds like a warzone out there"

Amy: "I think we should leave before it gets worse"

Cathy: "Agreed"

Danny: "Alright let's go"

You: "I'll get the door"

As soon as you said that you heard banging on the door scaring everyone. You could hear growling and grunting sounds on the other side.

What do you?

Option 1: Open the door and investigate. Go to chapter 5

Option 2: Open the door a crack and peel outside. Go to chapter 6

Option 3: Grab something to defend yourself with. Go to chapter 7

Option 4: Find a different escape route. Go to chapter 4.


	3. Branch of Fate 1 Option 4: Attacked By Zombie Dogs

You decide to go through the side gate from the backyard. You go first only for a doberman to attack you it's flesh bloody and cut up. It sinks it's teeth into your neck and crushes your throat while simultaneously eating it.

YOU HAVE DIED!


	4. Branch of Fate 1 Option 1: Invited Death Itself

You open the door slowly only for it to suddenly slam open as a man missing half his face grabs you and bites your face slowly eating it as you scream in agony, pain and fear drawing more of these partially eaten people to your house as they make short work of you and your friends.

YOU HAVE DIED!


	5. Branch of Fate 1 Option 2: Death By Curiosity

You open the door a crack as your hand was slightly in the crack itself as you feel something grab you pulling you in close as you scream only for your screams to amplify as your arm was ripped off and before you knew it a bloody hand reached over and slashed your throat open as a gurgling sound was heard from you as you choked on your own blood.

YOU HAVE DIED!


	6. Branch Of Fate 1 Option 3: Plan of Attack

You slowly mad your way to the kitchen grabbing the biggest knives and handing them to Amy and Danny. You then grabbed a frying pan and gave it Cathy. You then grabbed a metal baseball bat and gave it to Jason. You went into the garage and grabbed a screw driver for Simon and a hammer for yourself.

You: "On three"

Everyone got ready for a fight.

You: "One"

The banging increased along with screams and gunshots.

You: "Two"

You reached for the door handle gripping it.

You: " THREE" 

You pulled.the door open as a man missing half his face fell onto your floor as you you and the other began beating and stabbing him out of fear as you noticed that his internal organs were hanging out of a hole in his abdomen. The man thrashed about growling as you finally drove your hammer into his head collapsing his skull as he went limp. Then you all noticed the carnage outside as you slammed the door.

You: "We need to leave"


	7. Get The Fuck Out of Hell

Your House Saturday Morning...

You were packing the priority items first. Then you moved on to your comic books. The others had all left to pack their own stuff at home and meet back here. David had his pick up truck with the covered bed for you all to use.

'Mom, dad' you thought as your continued packing. You left several notes so that they can know that you are "safe" and not worry them. 'This is it I'm going on a road trip that's all a road trip to find somewhere safe'

You soon got a text from Jason saying he was here with the others and that they needed to pick up Cathy next. However you then noticed he gave you another text warning you about several of those things outside and that you should hurry.

'Time to go' you thought grabbing your 2 back packs one resting on your front and the other on your back with 2 duffel bags 1 each side of your body as you quickly opened the door and just as quickly locked it then beelined it for Jason's pick up as you got in the back.


End file.
